Of Angels and Demons
by SerialStoryLover
Summary: Just a short alternate to the scene between Brian and Mackenzie after the team lose the debate. Fear not! It's 100% Will/Mac :p


**_Of Angels and Demons_**

**_Just an alternative way which the scene might have panned out after the mock debate – Brian and Mackenzie._**

* * *

"Please don't talk about my personal life!"

"Well I'm kind of a key player in it! Can I talk about _my_ –"

"Were."

"What?"

Mac looked fiercely at the man who seemed to be trying to ruin her life all over again. She attempted to control her rage at Brian's sheer insolence and nerve, and ignore the fact that most of the staffers were staring at them. Lowering her voice to little more than a furious hiss, she stepped right into his personal space and inwardly smiled as he looked taken aback.

"You _were_ a key player in my personal life. But since it's been three years since I cheated on Will _with you_ – just to make sure we're absolutely clear on that by now – maybe you could grow some, get on with your life and stop being a sore loser because I finally saw the light and chose him over you."

She barely breathed as she said this, and satisfaction slowly began to creep across her skin, causing a pleasant tingling sensation. A smirk appeared on her face as she saw Brian's dumbstruck expression. He was incensed.

He managed to recover himself, however, and the dangerous glint in his eyes turned the pleasant tingling on her skin to one of chills. She certainly didn't feel as confident now as she retraced her step forward as he leaned into her.

"I don't think _I_ was the one who was the loser then, Mac. Just look what happened to you. You were the one who majorly fucked up and ended up with nothing!"

He didn't seem to realise just how close he'd gotten to her, how apprehensive she was now looking (though she was determinately not moving away any further); he didn't notice the dead silence that had fallen in the newsroom bullpen. Most significantly, however, Brian was so caught up in Mac that neither of them saw the thunderous looking figure of Will, who had listened to the whole exchange and walked up behind Mackenzie, and who now slipped an arm around Mackenzie's waist pulling her to his side, and stepping into Brian's line of sight.

The confidence in Brian's face seemed to slide away for a moment, but he flexed his fists at his sides and sized up to Will.

"Come near her again and I will personally ensure that you never write for any reputable publication in the civilised world ever again." His voice was deadly quiet, and the look he was giving Brian might have frightened a herd of wilder beast. Brian's nostrils flared.

"Well, that's gonna make it a bit difficult for me to write your precious article Will."

"Not as difficult as this is going to make it," Brian looked confused as the rest of the room seemed to hold its breath. "Get out. Within the next few seconds or I'll have security escort you out."

For a moment or two Brian just stood there, fuming; opening and closing his mouth like a fish, before he flushed as he glanced around the room at the staffers gathered there. There were no friendly faces; everyone was glaring at him.

Bristling, and drawing himself up to his full height, he shot one last furious look at Will, gave Mac a look of pure detestation, and humiliated, strode from the room grabbing his satchel as he went.

There was a collective sigh as the group finally exhaled, but it didn't come fast enough to cover the shaky cry that came from Mackenzie.

Will spun around, quickly taking in her watery expression before pulling her into a tight hug. After a few seconds her arms wrapped around him and she pressed herself as close as was physically possible to his chest. He could tell she was not crying but that she was nevertheless breathing fast and shallowly. He soothingly rubbed circles into her back, turning his head so that his face was buried in her hair.

"I am so sorry." He murmured to her in a strangled voice. He pressed the lightest of kisses into her hair as her breathing evened out, her face buried in the space between his neck and his collarbone. "I'm so, so sorry Mac. I was way out of line bringing him here; I shouldn't have done it."

With a last sniff, she pulled back from him slightly, but maintained her loose grip around his waist. "Don't worry about it." She said in a cracked voice. She placed a hand on his chest and attempted a meek smile.

"You're asking me not to worry about you." Will smiled softly, "And that is never, ever going to happen."

He tucked a hair behind her ear as she managed a small laugh. He pulled her to him again, and she melded into him, like they were made to fit one another.

"You remember your first day here when at the BP oil spill?" he spoke quietly, his hand resting behind her neck, fingers entwined in her hair.

"Yeah." Came her muffled reply against his neck.

"You remember when I said throw out the rundown?" She nodded into his shoulder.

"Throw out the rundown." He whispered right into her ear. She pulled back from him again, looking slightly disbelieving, but he could see that there was a smile trying to overcome the anxiety.

"But Leona –"

"Sloan!" Will looked past Mackenzie's shoulder at the economist who was standing exactly where she had been before Brian had left. "Can you talk about the debt ceiling for two segments if I ask you the right questions?"

Mac knew Sloan had responded, but only vaguely registered that it was a positive one since she was too busy beaming at Will. He looked back at her and returned the grin, "Does anyone think we're not good enough to pull this off?"

Her smile widened at his teasing. Pushing his chest gently, she shook her head.

"Okay." He agreed, and gently kissed her forehead before heading back into his office to get changed.

Suddenly elated, Mac turned back to her team. "We're throwing out the rundown and leading with the debt ceiling!" Her announcement was met with cheers and applause, and everyone scrambled to their desks to get as much information for the broadcast as possible.

Mac headed off to the control room, determination set on her face – and she really hoped that Brian was somewhere near a television in the next fifteen minutes.

She came to a sudden halt as there was a loud clatter from behind her. Mac was torn between exasperation and laughter.

"Can someone help Will put his pants on, please?"


End file.
